A memory device is an integral component of a computer system. For example, the memory device can be used to store computer code executed by an application running on the computer system. In another example, the memory device can be used to store data such as, for example, documents, pictures, and music. As computing demands increase, the demands on memory device density and optimization increase accordingly to meet the computing demands.